


Intense Training

by FilthyQuill



Series: Loki Ficlets [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyQuill/pseuds/FilthyQuill
Summary: There's nothing quite like corporate mandated module training.
Series: Loki Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843225
Kudos: 1





	Intense Training

Click

Click

Click

Click

**THUD**

My head collided with the desk and I didn't care that it hurt and would probably leave me with a headache. The pain would be a welcome distraction from the utter mind numbing tedium of having to do online training.

It was lovely to read all about how to prevent stress in the workplace however, that didn't just make it go away. Infact having to do training about it surey created a whole bunch through the utter lack of stimulation in the exercise.

Click

Admittedly by this point I wasn't paying any attention to the screen anymore.

Click

“Your inattentiveness belies your contempt for the reading material.” Came Loki's voice from behind me. Normally I would of jumped, as I hadn't heard him approaching, but with how numb my brain was it seemed like surprise wasn't a strong enough emotion to effect me. Thinking about it, as I couldn't feel him looming, I figured he was at the doorway.

Click

“They don't care and frankly neither do I at this point.” I told him.

Click

“Your mood is also quite sour,” as he pointed that out I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop my automatic and slightly sarcastic response of 'Noooooo, you don't say?'

“I believe,” he said pressing the top of the laptop down, “that you need a break.” Now he was looking down on me and I searched his blank expression for a few moments.

“You realise I’ll have to start that entire module again right?”

“I believe the common phrase is ‘did I stutter?’ ” He pointed out, a slight smile appearing at the edge of his eyes and lips.

“Oh, alright.” I stood up and winced as a twinge made itself known in my neck andsomething in my back clicked that really shouldn't have.

“Your posture is truly terrible whilst you work.” I turned and glared at the Prince as he stood with perfect posture beside me.

“Hush, or you don't get ice cream. Don't think I haven't noticed the time and that the ice cream van comes around about nowish,” I pointed out. His response was a hand raised to his chest.

“You wound me Lady.”

I scoffed.

“Uh-hu, like a soft scoop ice cream straight to the heart.”


End file.
